A Crazy Halloween Night
by Tanuki-B
Summary: Hi! I'm back. This is the story of two girls who i may make an anime of who get really bored and go to halloween town and have a fun adventure. two chapters in one submit. I hope you guys like it. please tell me if you want to see a sequel for this


A Crazy Halloween Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Twas The Nightmare Before Christmas or any of it's characters, they all belong to Tim Burton. Yuki and Luna are my characters, however, and I think I may make an anime story about them, not using any of the Nightmare Before Christmas cast, though.

Chapter 1

It was a chilly, Halloween night, and Yuki was really bored. Her friend Luna was sitting next to her. Yuki was a thirteen-year-old. She had pink hair tied into two, spiky pigtails, green eyes, and wore a black, hooded sweatshirt vest with a red and black striped long-sleeve shirt underneath, with blue-jeans, black boots, and a black hat with cat ears. Luna was the same age as Yuki. She had blue hair, deep brown eyes that were almost black, wore a red, two sizes to big t-shirt, navy cotton pants with a white stripe down the leg, grey sneakers, and had her hair tied into a braid with a similar hat on her head. They had both watched a ton of monster movies, and they wanted to do something else. Yuki usually thought of something, so Luna was just sitting, waiting for creativity to strike. Suddenly, Yuki snatched a light bulb from the counter and held it mover her head. "BOING!" she exclaimed, and got her friend's attention. "What's the hair-brained scheme this time?" asked Luna. "We're going to explore the attic!" exclaimed Yuki, "come on, let's go!" and so she and her friend ran upstairs to the dark, dusty storage space.

"Find anything interesting?" inquired Yuki, looking through a set of drawers, "Luna?" She wlked over to were her friend was sitting. Amongst a pile of old books. "This is a great story!" exclaimed Luna, "Can I borrow this?" "Yeah, sure, you can borrow all you want, Mags, just get back to searchin'," replied Yuki. Her friend was such a bibliophile. When she called Luna, "Mags," she was reffering to Maggie, one of the characters in ROD, one of her favorite manga series. Yuki went on to a dusty steamer trunk. Luna moved on to a wardrobe.

It had been 2 hours, and neither of the friends found anything remotely interesting. "Aw, Man! Not one cool thing in this whole attic," she whined, leaning against a piece of plywood on the wall while her friend read one of the dusty books. To her surprise, the board fell in, revealing a secret compartment. "Hey, Michelle!" she exclaimed, referring to another ROD character, "Check this out!" Luna rushed over to her friend, "A secret compartment? What's this?" she asked, taking a piece of paper from the hole. She unfolded it, and the yellowed parchment was a map. A map of their town of Pear River. It also had their neighborhood drawn out. "Strange, the map seems to lead to a path through the woods behind your house, Yuki." Said Luna.

"Cool! Let's go!"

"Now, Yuki, we don't know where this thing goes!" But it was too late. Yuki snatched the paper and headed down the stairs. Luna supposed she should go to make sure nothing happened to her. "Yuki, wait up!" The frazzled teen grabbed her bow and full quiver and followed her friend.

There were walking through the woods, following the map. Yuki and Luna's folks were out of town for the weekend, so they wouldn't find out about the little escapade. The map led them to a ring of trees. The trees all had a strange insignia carved into them. There was a four-leaf clover, a heart, an egg, a turkey, a Christmas tree, a US flag, and a jack-o-lantern. "Luna! This looks just like the tree ring of holidays in "The Nightmare Before Christmas!"

"Yes, indeed."

"Let's go! I wanna meet the Pumpkin King!"

"Yuki, Wait!"

Too late. Yuki opened the pumpkin door, and it sucked them both in.

The two friends landed on a path in a graveyard. As they got up and brushed the dirt off of them, they looked around. Yuki spotted a hill that curled into a spiral. She knew where they were. "LUNA! WE'RE IN HALLOWEEN TOWN!" she exclaimed, jumping into the air. "Yes, we are. This is amazing. It couldn't be, could it?" replied Luna, eyes wide as dinner plates. "Come on, Luna! There's the gate!" proclaimed a very excited Yuki as she ran for the town gate. Luna ran after her, equally excited. When they reached the gate, they looked around. It was just like the movie! The townsfolk saw them, and started singing. "Oh boy, here we go!" exclaimed Yuki, for they both knew what happened next.

Boys and Girls of every age

Wouldn't you like to see something strange

Come with us and you will see

This our town of Halloween

This is Halloween

This is Halloween

Pumpkin scream in the dead of night

This is Halloween

Everybody make a sceen

Trick or treat

Till the neighbors gonna die of fright.

(in this, Yuki and Luna joined in)

This our town

Evrybody scream

In our town of halloween

I am the one hiding under your bed

Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

I am the one hiding under your stairs

Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

This is Halloween

This is Halloween

Halloween

Halloween

Halloween

Halloween

In this town, we call home

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

In this town

Don't we love it now everybody's waiting for the next surprise

Round that corner man

Hiding in the trash can something's waiting there to pounce and how you'll screem

This is Halloween

Red and black

And slimey green

Aren't you scared?

Well that's just fine. Say it once say it twice

Take chance and roll the dice

Ride with the moon in the dead of night

Everybody scream

Everybody scream

In this town of Halloween

I am the clown with the tear away face

Here in a flash and gone without a trace

I am the who when you call who's there

I am the wing blowing through your hair

I am the shadow on the moon at night

Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

This is Halloween this is Halloween

Halloween

Halloween

Halloween

Halloween

Tender lumpling everywhere

Life's no fun without a good scare

That's our job but we're not mean

In this town of Halloween

In this town,

Don't we love it now

Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back

And scream like a banshee

Make you jump out of your skin

This is Halloween everybody scream

Won't you please make way for a very special guy

Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch

Everybody hail to the pumpkin king now

This is Halloween

this is Halloween

Halloween

Halloween

Halloween

Halloween

In this town

We call home

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

La la la

La la la

La la

La la la

La la

La la la

La la la

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

The performance ended with Jack Congratulating everyone on a job well done. Yuki took Luna by the shoulders and shook her vigorously, "IT'S JACK SKELLINGTON, LUNA!" Jack heard his name being called. Yuki pulled her friend behind a wilted shrub. Jack seemed like he didn't notice. He walked to his home, with Yuki and Luna trailing him all the way. Yuki almost got them caught when she was humming the "Pink Panther" theme for mood music. Jack had stopped by the graveyard to get Zero when he heard her. When they were almost to the house, Yuki told Luna of her plot, "Ok, when we get there, I'll sneak into his house behind him. If I remember the layout correctly, I should be able to hide behind the electric chair and surprise him," she whispered. Jack just walked on, obliviouse to the girls stalking him. "Are you nuts?" asked Luna, "he'll find you and throw you out of the window!" she whispered in harsh reply. "I'll be fine, ok?"

They finally arrived at Jack's home, and Yuki snuck in as she said she would, while Luna waited in the bushes under the window. Yuki scaled the steps soundlessly as she tailed the pumpkin king. They reached his room, where Sally was sitting on a sofa. She didn't notice as Yuki crept like a cat behind the electric chair. "How did it go, Jack?" the rag doll asked.

"Very well, Sally. They said some visitors had come, but I haven't seen them yet."

"Really? We haven't had visitors to Halloween town in a long time."

"Yes. And one of our visitors finds the need to stalk me, and then hide from me in my own home. You can come out, now."

Yuki was shocked. He had known she was there this whole time? "What's shakin' Jackie boy…Did you know I was there this whole time?" she asked, scratching the back of her head. "I'm the master of hiding, Miss," replied Jack, "You haven't got anything on me." "What is your name?" asked Sally. "I'm Yuki," replied the sneaky girl, "My friend Luna is outside." "Charming," said Jack, smiling, "I'll send down a rope for her."

Luna checked her watch. It had been five minutes ago when Yuki went into Jack's house. She was almost whacked in the face by the rope that flew out of the window. Her friend appeared at the window sill. Were they really throwing her out? She didn't mean it to be so literal when she said they would do that. She held out her arms to catch her friend. Yuki laughed, "They're not throwing me out of the window, silly, climb up on the rope!" Luna came up, a little wary. This whole town was downright macabre.

"Hello there, Luna!" said Jack, "It's nice to meet you." Sally brought out a tray of tea and cakes. "Please, have some snacks. You must be famished from stalking me," said Jack with a smile. "Uh…thanks," said Luna. "Now tell me, girls," said Sally, "How did you find your way to Halloween town? We haven't had any visitors in ages." Yuki swallowed a bite of pumpkin cupcake, "Well, we found this map in my attic," she said, pulling the yellowed parchment out of her pocket, "We followed the map and wound up at the ring of holiday trees in the woods." "Yuki is a fan, and she jumped in headfirst. We've seen the movie about you and played the video game sequel," cut in Luna, "Yuki and I are very excited to meet you, mister Skellington." "Yeah dude," resumed Yuki, "I wish I had paper for an autograph! Oh wait, the map!" she held out the map and pulled her pen out of her pocket, "Can you sign this?" "Of course," said Jack, autographing the parchment, "and Luna, you can just call me Jack." Jack took a second glance at the paper. It looked so…familiar.

"So, Oogie Boogie was defeated twice," Yuki, sipping some herbal tea, "Doesn't that mean he won't be there if we take a look? I've always wanted to see that giant roulette table in person." "Uh…I suppose. It's still a really dangerouse place," replied Jack. "So who was the visitor you had ages ago?" asked Luna. She had a pretty good idea of who it was, though. "I do believe, if memory serves right, his name was Timothy. Tim, for short," replied Jack, "I'm pretty sure his last name was Burton." "THAT MAKES SENSE!" shouted Yuki, startling everyone, "He's the one who made your movie and wrote the storyline for your video game!" "Hm… I wondered what happened to him," said Sally, "he always showed Jack these pictures and sculptures of a man and his dog." "Wallace and Gromit!" exclaimed both Yuki and Luna. They had both seen the hilariouse videos. "Yes, that's who they were," said Jack, staring into space has the memories came back to him, "That doesn't explain why you two found it, though." "I think that the realator said our house once belonged to mister Burton," said Yuki. She stood up, and walked towards a large box labeled, "X-mas toys, Keep Out." After some rummaging she found a yo-yo. "Hey! What's this thing?" she asked as she held up her black prize. "That's the yo-yo mace," replied Jack, "why?" You mind if I take this with me? I'm gonna go check out Boogie's place," she said. "Wait! Don't go there! It's dangerouse!" said Sally. But it was too late. Once Yuki set her mind to something, she was going to see it through.

"Oh dear…sorry about this, Jack," said Luna as she followed after her friend Yuki. They both rapelled down the rope. Jack and Sally were just stunned. "That is one energetic, stubborn little girl," said Jack, "I hope she doesn't need that yo-yo mace." Jack and Sally followed suit. Yuki noticed as Luna caught up beside her. She linked arms with her friend. "Well, Luna, I think I feel a song comin' on!" The two girls marched down the path to Oogie Boogie's gambling mansion. Singing to the tune of "kidnap the sandy claws".

Both: Adventures in Halloween,

Gonna have a blast!

Ready crew, raise the sails,

Raise the forward mast!

Yuki: First we go to Oogie's place,

Anything happens, use the yo-yo mace,

We'll see the giant table of roulette,

And all his Boogie toys, I bet!

Luna: Wait, Yuki, I disagree,

There's other cool stuff in this town,

I say let's heed Jacks advice,

And turn ourselves around.

Both: Adventures in Halloween,

Gonna be awesome!

Luna: Who am I kidding, I can't stop her.

Let's go have some fun!

Both: Wheeeeeee!

Jack and Sally were completely undetected by the happy girls. Little did the pair know, they were about to get more adventure than they bargained for. Sally and Jack included.

A Crazy Halloween Night

Chapter 2

"Now we're here, let's get in, see the stuff, and get out," said Luna to her friend as the climbed up to the pipe that served as entry. "COOOOOL!" exclaimed Yuki as she stared in awe at the structure before her. The two made hast and climbed in, sliding down the sooty chimney. Sally and Jack had just arrived at the seen. "Oh, no. They've already gone in," said Jack, placing a bony hand on his skull. "We have to make sure they're ok," said Sally, heading for the pipe.

The two girls landed in a heap at the bottom of the pipe. A small cloud of soot erupted when they landed. Luna was spread-eagled, face down on the floor, and Yuki was sitting on her back. "Woah-oh!" exclaimed Yuki, looking at the interior.

It was just like the film. Everything glowed. The door frame, the bats, the skeletons in the death traps, the death traps, the shooting skeleton cowboy slot machines, the giant king cards that slashed swords, and the giant roulette table. "Yuki! Get off me!" shouted Luna indignantly, pushing her friend off of her back. Luna stopped to look at the sceene. All the machines were deactivated, thankfully. The two realized that everything was glowing because it was painted with neon paint and black lights were hanging overhead. "Amazing." Was all they had to say.

The two climbed over to the roulette table, and hopped into the slight bowl of the spinner. "Awesome!" shouted Yuki, as she walked each platform. Luna thought so too, but her sixth sense was starting to kick in. "Yuki, I think we should go, now. We've seen everything here." "Relax, Luna," replied Yuki, turning to face her friend, "Boogie's gone and…" that's when a small club came in contact with Yuki's head, and she fell to the ground. Not dead, but unconsciouse. Three little kids were standing behind her. You would recodnize them as Lock, Shock, and Barrel. Luna pulled her bow and an arrow from her back, and aimed at the three. "Alright, you little pranksters, hands where I can see 'em! One, two…where's Barrel?" Jack and Sally entered via sooty chimney.

What did I tell you girls about this place?" demanded Jack, as he scrambled to get to the roulette table. He didn't notice the small figure behind him. "Jack! Look out!" shouted Luna, just before she was also knocked unconsciouse. The Pumpkin King and the Rag doll turned around in time to see a club in their faces.

"Ugh, my head," started Yuki. She stood up, and her eyes flashed open. She was standing on one of the spinning platforms of the roulette table she had awed earlier. Jack was opposite from her on the same platform, and Luna and Sally were on the one below. "Jack! What happened while I was out!" shouted Yuki, over the whooshing of the wheel. "I don't know!" replied Jack, "I got knocked out, too!" "Yuki!" exclaimed Luna, from the middle platform, "We gotta get out of here! The spinner handle platform is covered in molten lava!" If you imagine a roulette table, it has three platforms. A high, middle, and low. The low one holds the spinner handle.

"Well, well, well…" boomed a familiar voice from the doorway. Two dice rolled in, and following them was none other than Oogie Boogie himself. Bags, bugs, and all. "Hold it, hold it!" proclaimed Yuki, "I thought that guy exploded! Why is ugly von gamble still here!" she said, pointing at the bulky sack standing above her. "I thought so, too…" said Jack, scratching his skull. Then the song started…

Boogie:

Well, well, well,

What have we here?

Two girls, a skeleton, a ragdoll,

Oh!

I'm really scared!

You're Jokin'!

You're Jokin!

I can't believe my eyes!

They're small,

He's ugly!

I don't know which is worse!

I just might split a seam,

If I don't die laughing first.

Mr. Oogie Boogie says

There's trouble close at hand

You better pay attention now,

Cause I'm the boogie man.

And if you aren't shakin',

There's something very wrong,

Cause this'll be the last time,

You hear the boogie song.

Woo-oh!

Skeletons:who-oh

Woa-oh

Skeletons:wo-oah

Wo-oah

Bats: wo-oah

I'm the Oogie Boogie Man!

Yuki: Release us know!

Or you must pay

The dire consequence.

Luna: You're not even supposed to be alive!

But who care!

We'll mash you into mince!

Boogie: You're Jokin'!

You're Jokin'!

I can't believe my ears!

Will someone shut these kids up!

I'm drownin' in my tears!

It's funny!

I'm laughing!

You really are too much!

And now with your permission,

I'm going to do my stuff

Yuki: What the heck you gonna do?

Boogie I'll do the best I can!

Oh!

The sounds of the dice

Means there's music in the air!

Cause I'm the Gamblin' Boogie man!

You know I don't play fair!

It's much more fun, I must confess,

When lives are on the line,

Not mine of, course,

But your's dear Jack,

Oh that would be just fine!

Jack: release us now,

Or you must pay

For this heinous act,

Boogie: Oh brother,

You're something!

You've put me in a spin!

Without even comprehending,

The position that you're in.

It's hopeless

You're finished

Cause I'm mister Oogie Boogie

And you…

Ain't goin'…

Nowhere

Lock, Shock, and Barrel were laughing. "We just had to get Boogie a new bag," said Lock. "We found his bugs," continued Shock. "And then sewed him back together!" finished Barrel. "You guys will do anything for a laugh, won't you?" asked Luna. "CEASE AND DESIST BOOGIE!!" shouted Yuki. Boogie just stared dumbfoundedly, "Well, you're in no position to make demands, little girl," said Boogie, "Once I get a high enough roll, the table will grow taller and slant, landing you all in a pit of lava." And the hulking mass of insects rolled his dice, and they came up four and two. Six clicks sounded and the Roullette table rose three feet into the air. Boogie and the Pranksters laughed maniacally.

The sword-slashing king cards popped up from the cracks between the panels. It was good exercise for our heroes just to dodge the blades. Yuki was able to use her yo-yo mace to break of their hands. Luna shot arrows through their faces, and Jack used his pumpkin fire to torch them. Boogie was furious at this. He rolled again, and the dice came up six four. Our wobbly heroes were spun another five feet into the air. Yuki had to cover her mouth to keep from vomiting. Now the shooting skeleton slot machines sprung up. "I've had enough of this!" proclaimed Jack as he dodged the bullets. "You read my mind!" exclaimed Yuki, as she whipped out her yo-yo mace and lassoed the gunmen, pulling on the string resulted in them being crushed together. "Wow, strong thread," awed Luna, "What did you use for this yo-yo?" she asked Jack. "We can talk later! We need to get out of here!"

"One more roll of the dice ought to do it," said Boogie. Yuki didn't wait for him to call the number. She whipped the yo-yo mace around Luna and Sally, sending them out of the death trap. "Snake eyes!?...hm…Let's call it eleven!" he shouted happily. The panels then slanted, and Yuki and Jack were sliding towards their fiery doom. "Yuki! Get out!" exclaimed Jack as he reached for the girl and flung her out of the doom bowl. She landed with a thud on the outside of the table rim. There was a cloud of smoke. The three girls looked into the now lava-free table. Jack was no-where to be seen.

"Jack!" shouted Yuki, running onto the table. She broke down. "Jack…" she said between sobs, "I..I'm so sorry. I never should have been so stubborn. If I hadn't been so stupid, none of this would have happened…" Her tears stained the Roullette table. Luna and Sally slid down into the bowl. "Jack," said Sally, crying." "He gave his life to save me from harm…" said Yuki. Luna put her hand on Yuki's shoulder. "He was a good man…" she said. Boogie was laughing like a lunatic, "Jack is dead! Jack is dead! Woohoo! I finished him! Now to finish you brats!" he pulled a lever, and a large, spinning buzsaw fell towards the mourning three. They held eachother close in fear, sure that this was their final moment. They waited, but they did not feel the sting of sharp metal through their bodies. Yuki, Luna and Sally looked up.

"Hello, Boogie," came a familiar voice. It was Jack! He was alive and was currently holding the saw by it's center bolt. He tossed the saw back into the wall. "Jack!" exclaimed the three women. Yuki jumped onto him and held him tight in her happy embrace, "Jack! I'm so sorry! I never should have come here! Can you ever forgive me! I'm so glad you're okay!" Jack chuckled, "Calm down, everyone. It's ok, Yuki, if you hadn't brought us here, we wouldn't have been able to find out Boogie was here," he replied as he kissed Sally on the cheek. "Jack!" exclaimed Boogie, "You're supposed to be dead!" He made his way to the door, making a run for it. "Hold it right there!" demanded Luna, as she shot an arrow, pinning Boogie's arm to the wall. As he struggled, she shot more arrows, pinning his other limbs to the wall.

"Boogie! How dare you treat my friends in such a manor!" fumed Jack. "You're final moment Oogie-booger," said Yuki, "any last words?" she concluded triumphantly. "No?" said Sally, "didn't think so." Yuki found a button marked, "lava cauldron" and pressed it. She moved the hot magma underneath boogie. "Say goodnight, bug boy," smirked Yuki as she whipped out her yo-yo mace, and tore an enormous gash into the giant green bag. Tons of bugs and snakes fell into the pot, burning with disgusting cracking noises. When that was done, Luna took her arrows out of the wall, letting the bag fall into the mama, too. Jack noticed a small bug still scuttling along the ground. He crushed it beneath his boot. Yuki followed and struck the ground where it had been continuously with her yo-yo mace as Luna talked with the pranksters. "Allright, Lock, Shock, Barrel, Hands where I can see 'em," they obeyed, but who wouldn't with an arrow in their face, "Repeat after me."

"After me."

"I do solemnly swear,"

"I do solemnly swear"

"To never ever ever"

"To never ever ever"

"Do anything like this again"

"Do anything like this again"

"Or I will have to answer to Luna and Yuki"

"Or I will have to answer to Luna and Yuki"

"Very good, you can stop now."

"Well, I guess we have to go now," said Yuki, staring at her feet. "It was quite an adventure," agreed Luna, shaking hands with Jack and Sally. "Indeed," replied Jack, smiling. He turned to Yuki, "We'll miss you," he said. Yuki flung herself into the skeleton's arms, "I'll miss you too! I wish I didn't have to go!" "Come on, Yuki," said Luna, already halfway down the trail to the woods. "You come and visit us again, alright? You're always welcome in Halloween town," said Jack, lifting Yuki's chin up to face him. "Ok!" said Yuki, hi-fiving the Pumpkin King. Then she headed to join her friend down the path. With one final parting wave, the two plunged into the trees, finally coming to their door. Time to go home.

Yuki and Luna were once again in the woods behind Yuki's house. They headed back to her home, arm in arm, singing of their crazy Halloween night.

Adventures in hallowen,

We really had a blast

Now it's time to fold the sails,

And slide back down the mast

We went over to boogie's place

And got a big surprise

Then we defeated him, you see

He burned before our eyes

I admit it was awesome

To go to the land of gouls

No lets go home

And get some rest

Tomorrow we have school

Adventures in Halloween

It was so awesome

Even Luna fully agreed

That was so much fun

Wheeeee!

The

End

Disclaimers:

I do not own "Nightmare Before Christmas" or any of the related characters or songs. Yuki and Luna are my characters and I think I may make an anime about them.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
